The disclosure relates generally to time temperature monitoring of a microchip or package. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure include a system and method that measures the diffusion of a dopant to determine the time temperature history of a microchip or package.
In general, time temperature indicators provide a summary of the exposure history of a product to time and temperature. In products that are sensitive to time and temperature, a time temperature indicator may for example indicate the remaining shelf-life of a product, or the rate at which the product is deteriorating.
Although most prominently used with perishable food items, time temperature indicators have potential applications with any device that is subject to high temperatures that could negatively impact performance of the device. For example, devices such as microchips are potentially subject to failures when operating outside temperature specifications for prolonged periods of time. Unfortunately, implementing time temperature indicators for use with microchips tend to involve complex solutions that limit their efficacy.